ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mana Mayhem
Mana Mayhem is the 8th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary Adwaita returns and wants revenge on Ben Tennyson. Plot The team were driving through the city, searching for any signs of alien activity. Each of them were in separate cars. Ben spoke into his car's intercom: 'Any signs of alien activity?' 'Nothing here' Gwen answered. 'Neither. Actually there looks like some pink light in the air' Kevin pointed out. Ben and Gwen squinted their eyes to see it. He was right. 'It looks like the door to anywhere...' Gwen said. Then the light split up into three separate lights and each charged for the team in their cars. 'GUYS! One of those beams are headed right for me!' Ben shouted as he put his car into gear and began reversing. 'Same!' Gwen and Kevin shouted as they too began driving off in order to dodge the beams. As Ben reversed at top speed he watched the pink beam of light getting closer. 'Not fast enough!' Ben shouted. He put his car into gear and began driving forward. He flicked open a cap on the gearstick and pressed down on a small red button. He was activating his nitros. The car began speeding through the streets, running from the pink beam. Ben deactivated the nitros, confident that he had outrun it but just as he did the beam began rushing over the top of his car. Ben got a good look at it. 'Looks like... Mana' he said. Then it turned and rushed straight for Ben's car. It hit the bonnet, damaging the car and knocking Ben unconscious. On the other side of the city Gwen was driving away. She tried shooting it was mana but each time the beam just got bigger and bigger. 'It must be some form of mana for it to just be absorbing my power' Gwen said to herself. She pressed down on the horn. 'Autopilot Activated' the car said. Gwen put her hands together and began reciting a spell as she drew a triangle in the air. 'CONTEGO!' she shouted. The triangle flew out the side window. Just as it flew out of the car the mana beam that had been chasing her smashed right into the bonnet of her car. Gwen and Ben were both left unconscious in their cars. Kevin continued driving through the streets, turning each corner swiftly. He watched as each mana beam swooped down from the sky and towards his teammates. 'Oh no!' he shouted. Kevin flicked on the nitrous and began driving at full speed towards the wreckage of Gwen's car. He was just around the corner when the mana beam chasing after him dove down and smashed into the back of his car, flipping them through the air. Kevin quickly absorbed the cushioning from his seat as the car flipped, then without choice he flew through the windshield and landed right beside Gwen. His armor faded away as he lay unconscious beside his girlfriend. Then a huge shadow covered their bodies. 'Hahahahaha!' it laughed evilly. 'Two down, just got to check the other...' Adwaita said. He lifted into the air and slowly floated off. Adwaita stood before Ben's body, basking in the glory of the defeat of Ben and Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Just as he turned Ben began squirming and making noises as he slowly regained consciousness. He turned back and held a hand out to Ben's head. Slowly a red mana blast began charging in his hand. 'Night, Ben' he said in his creepy voice. Just as he was about to let out a blast Ben opened his eyes. He quickly jumped out of the way and began scrolling through the MEGATRIX II. 'Eatle!' he shouted. Adwaita growled at Ben, challenging him. Eatle put his head down and charged at Adwaita, horn out. Adwaita held out a sheet of mana but Eatle burst through it and whacked right into Adwaita. 'How did you do that?' Adwaita asked, shocked by Eatle's strength. 'Your mana isn't as powerful here, remember?' Ben asked. Adwaita shot more mana blasts at Eatle, these ones actually hit him. Eatle fell to the ground. 'Now, prepare to die' Adwaita said, charging another blast of mana. Eatle punched it, shattering the blast. Then he dug his claws into the ground and pulled out a clump of asphalt, then he swallowed it. His horn began glowing bright green and he charged up and energy beam, shooting it at Adwaita. Adwaita dropped to the ground and grovelled in pain. 'Had enough?' Eatle asked. Adwaita held out his hand and waved it in a circle around his whole body. A red and pink circle with magical symbols in it appeared around his body. 'I'll be back' he said. Then he teleported away. Eatle seemed pleased with himself, then he remembered... Gwen and Kevin! When the two awoke they were in Ben's bedroom on hidden beds, recovering from their injuries. Gwen opened her eyes first and saw Ben. She could sense another being in the room but couldn't see that far. Kevin opened his eyes shortly after and saw a lady with a pink aura standing beside Ben. 'Ben?' Gwen mumbled. Ben and the other body ran over to her, later revealing itself to be Charmcaster. 'What happened?' she asked. Charmcaster looked at Ben, so did Gwen and Kevin. 'Well, we were searching through the city looking for any signs of trouble when this pink wormhole opened up in the sky. It split up into three beams and each of them attacked us, crashing into our cars. It was Adwaita. He thought you two were dead and checked me but I was just regaining conciousness. He tried to kill me but I quickly transformed into Eatle and fought him. Finally he realised he wasn't strong enough to defeat me and teleported away' Ben explained. Gwen, Kevin and Charmcaster each took it in. Then Charmcaster walked over to Gwen and whispered into her ear: 'Recite this spell with me ...' Gwen and Charmcaster held hands and both began saying the magical words. A pink glitter began to fall over Gwen and Kevin and the two were completely healed. Gwen got up and hugged Charmcaster. 'Thank you' she said. Charmcaster nodded. Then Ben cleared his throat. Everyone looked over at him. 'Guys, we need to go after Adwaita before he gets a chance to get backup, or worse, teleport to Ledger Domain. If he gets there he will have an entire army over us. Are you ready?' Ben asked. Surprisingly the first to answer was Charmcaster. 'I'm in!' Everyone looked at her. 'What? I finally got enough power to save my father, then I lost him and then Michael sucked away all my power and Adwaita took control again. You guys helped me so many times since them and I threw you guys out each time. You deserve my help and Adwaita deserves my wrath!' 'I'm in' Kevin said. Gwen grunted her agreement right after. They got out of their beds and stood beside Ben and Charmcaster. 'We are going to have to search with your mana, Gwen and Charmcaster. And we are going to have to defeat him with mana. That means Kevin will have to absorb some of your mana, Gwen and I will have to try my skills with magic.' Gwen and Charmcaster began levitating and holding hands. They were tracking him. 'Got him!' they said together. A ball began to grow from their hand, then it grew and engulfed the entire team. They were teleported away. Adwaita was levitating in a park. His eyes were glowing pink and the people around him were running. He began speaking to himself, reciting names and spells; waiting for the Door to Everywhere to appear. Suddenly a big ball of pink light began to rise from the floor. Gwen, Kevin, Ben and Charmcaster. 'You two are alive?' Adwaita asked as he began unfolding his legs. 'You could never get rid of us' Kevin said, winking. 'Just watch me' Adwaita challenged. He charged up a mana blast and shot it. Kevin watched as it flung towards him, then as it got close he held out his hands. The mana blast passed through him, colouring his body pink as it went through. 'Thanks' Kevin thanked. He created a mana ball in his palm and shot it at Adwaita. Adwaita dropped to the ground, amazed by the power. Ben transformed into Spitter and began creating a small mana ball but it suddenly disappeared. 'What the?' Spitter asked. He began inflating and shot out his spit which had turned from greeny-brown to pink. It was mana spit. 'Headache!' There was something different about Headache... He was glowing pink. Headache lifted into the air and began shooting mana goo at Adwaita. Adwaita was unharmed by it. 'Ben, to get your mana as powerful as you can you need to be human!' Gwen shouted. Ben detransformed. The four of them lined up and began creating mana attacks and shooting them at Adwaita. Adwaita seemed to be getting weaker but showed no sign of giving up. He held out his hands and shot out a few waves, blowing the team back. 'Guys, copy me' Charmcaster said. She held her hand to the right side of her waist and began creating small ball of mana, similar to a ki ball. The others copied. Slowly the ball of mana began to grow in each of their hands. 'Heh, this reminds me of a cartoon I used to watch. What was it called? Uhh, "Dragon Circle X?"' Then Charmcaster thrust her waist forward as she pushed her palms out and released a charge of mana that followed the mana ball. Ben, Gwen and Kevin copied and watched for Adwaita's reaction to the attack. There were flashes of pink light everywhere. Once the lights disappeared and the smoke cleared they saw that there was nothing there. Had they really vaporised Adwaita to dust? It sure seemed so. Charmcaster began crying as she ran over to hug the group. 'We killed him. He's really gone. For good. He can't harm my world. I can take back what is rightfully mine' Charmcaster said, struggling to believe it. She created a portal to Ledger Domain and ran through without another word to the team. Major Events *Eatle and Spitter make their first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster Villains *Adwaita Aliens Used *Eatle (First Reappearance) *Spitter (First Reappearance) *Headache Trivia *It is explained what had happened between The Enemy of My Frenemy and now. Category:ET Category:Episodes